So Say We All
by JoeDog
Summary: The Merging of the Battlestar Galatica and Star Trek universes with a unique twist. This was originally written in 2006. Due to the uncertainty of the BSG 2.0 storyline then I put it on hold. The way BSG 2.0 ended, This should remain an unfinished story.
1. Chapter 1

The following was my attempt at Fan Fiction. I HAD the brilliant idea to merge the universe Star Trek and BSG 2.0. Due to the ever changing plot in BSG 2.0 I had to sit back and wait until the show ran its course. Well It did... and the way the Series of 2.0 ended my feeble attempt was now useless to finish. Rather than let it sit and take up space on the hard drive or flush it through the recycle bin, I felt I should let the short unfinished story be read. So in the words of The Joker played by the late Heath Ledger, And.. Here.. We..... Go......

* * *

This story is dedicated to my late friend Pam Farmer Fox.

**A Forward By The Author**

First of all let me say, I am not so much a fan of either series that I know who every character is or what happened to everyone in each time line. I chose some characters from each series line that I, myself, liked. I made new characters to fit in where a new face was needed. But for a true fan I did do some research to make you happy. I have dropped subtle hints to the backgrounds of both new Federation and Galactica characters. I did take some liberty also. Thats what makes the genre of science fiction so great. If there is something you didn't like about how a story line goes or ends. You sit down and write a story to change it. My case in point, William Shatner. He was not very happy with the way the writers, producers, and directors killed off Captain Kirk. So how did he change it? He continued the story and ended the story on his terms.

Thats all I have done. The fifth story of the Federation just ended and Galatica has a very promising story line with the new series. In the second story line Galatica did find earth, in the then modern day 1980. That would make this story not work, so that story line is out. I chose the New & Original Series lines because the hope of finding Earth was for safe refuge and protection from the Cylons. Plus it opens up possibilities of explanations. Now that I had the idea of in my mind the Galatica finding Earth. How was I going to make it a safe finding where in their story line Earth was a safe haven? The storyline of Star Trek would have to be the most feasible.

Now which Star Trek incarnation? Enterprise? Nope that would conflict every line out there. Original Series, please. I don't even want to go there. DS9, Never really liked that story line although the rag tag fugitive fleet being saved by the Defiant and escaping through the worm hole would have been cool. That would have made for a good fifty two minute episode. OK, the Voyager storyline, now we are getting there. Janeway bumping into the fleet and guiding them home from the Delta Quadrant while being chased by the Cylons? Cool idea but Voayger made it home and no fleet came with them. So that leaves The Next Generation, now there is an evolving storyline I could work with. The Famed Enterprise saving the day. Picard has retired now to run the family winery. Riker as captain? We all liked the idea but come on, Data is gone, Geordi is now a admiral and in charge of Starfleets design and construction. Who would be captain? That left me totally perplexed on how to make this story happen.

Enter an old friend who is nearly the epitome of all things scifi. He showed me one day something he picked up at one of the cons he attended. It was this fan film slash non-movie trailer. The idea of that movie just simmered in my brain. What a fantastic idea. It always made me wonder what ever happened to this or that character after a movie ended. What did they do next? But that was as far as it went. For some crazy reason one day while I was sitting at my computer working on my eBay, yes eBay, the Wal-Mart bane of the internet. But hey this place you can make money instead of just spending it. OK sorry I digress, This film popped into my head so a did a search about it. It was listed! So now it is downloaded on my hard drive, and viewed occasionally.

Well rule one that is broken quite often in my house is NO KIDS ON MY COMPUTER. One day I came home frazzled to the gills about my job and my son was on the computer. He promptly did a quick slip and cleared the area. My first instinct was to make a new password but was not sure what the steps were, sooo I went to my handy list of things to do and neat ideas on the computer to find the steps. There was this one thing that literally jumped of the screen. It was THIS idea. I pondered a few minutes and gave up as usual. So as I settled down from the day and relax I click over to something to watch on the computer that will take my mind off the day and that nagging story banging around in my skull.

What did I watch? Grayson, the greatest non movie trailer ever made, I closed my eyes and listened to the little movie play. My TV in the office is usually always on and on SciFi Channel (now called SyFy). The teaser for the new Galatica series came on and it must have sounded like the iceberg scraping the Titanic in my head when the gears started stripping and reversing. THERE WAS HOW IT COULD BE DONE! Yet it in my storyline it's not a few weeks, a few months, or even a few years. For the Star Trek TNG line it is twenty five to thirty years into the future, for the Galatica line it is almost fifty years into the future. Of course there would have to be a new ship, and I did like the Voyager theme.

Second, This is my first attempt at writing anything longer than an quick email, a ten minute instant message session with some old friend from high school, or even a posting on a message board. So please be gentle, just sit back enjoy the story and escape.

Now for some closing thoughts and a thank you or two. This story is for everyone like me who wonders as they walk out a theater what ever happened to the hero now that the world has been saved. Does he walk up to people on the streets and introduce himself as the guy who saved the world? You know two weeks after the interviews stop he is gotta be bored out of his gourd.

I would like to thank Gene Roddenberry for allowing us to boldly go where no man has gone before. To Glen Larson for the many years of great television. To Ron Moore for a wonderful re-visioning of the franchise. To William Shatner for ending the story on your terms not theirs. To John Fiorella for Grayson and the "making of" film to compliment it. It gave me the missing link to make this story happen. And last but not least Jeff Stringer for that one impulse purchase that started driving this idea to the point of it actually happening.

Joe McKeel - Author (What a cool title to have after your name)


	2. Chapter 2

**So Say We All**

Chapter I

There was a time when mankind thought they were alone in the universe. As time progressed and they stepped off the world they had known as home for thousands of years, they learned that they are not alone but in a universe full of life. As they explored the heavens they made wondrous allies and unfortunately, bitter enemies. Some that just wanted to fight to fight, some that just wanted to them to stay on their side of the galaxy and they would stay on theirs, and the there was one that only wanted them for assimilation. To take what all of mankind has become, add it to their exsistance and with no regard, end mankind's exisistance. When that happens, the assimilated humans will no longer be human, they will loose their individual personalities and become BORG.

For years the Federation fought and feared this enemy. The Federation thought this was the enemy of all enemies. The Borg had conquered planet after planet, starship after starship, their one advantage, adaptability to defend itself when confronted or challenged. This had been the one thing that had eluded the Federation in stopping the advance of the Borg. Yet on the other side of the galaxy a similar battle raged to the point of a species fleeing, not for regrouping for another battle but for their mere survival.

Nearly forty years ago the 12 colonies of man was nearly wiped from exsistiance by a surprise attack by an enemy that was coming to end the war and begin a new era of peace. From what they had known as universe of billions had been reduced to just under one hundred thousand. Those survivors had fled to the stars in hope of finding refuge in a long believed legend. That there was a 13th colony of man that set out for the stars tens of thousand yarhen (years) ago. Today that search has nearly reached its end, but in the process will create an enemy far greater than either could imagine or even begin to fear.

As all warriors did when preparing for launch on recon mission for safe passage through what seemed to be a new area of the galaxy. Braxton wondered out loud to himself "Am I the one to find EARTH this time?" They knew they were getting close for two yahren now they started receiving grainy black and white images of this crazy woman alway causing problems for her musician husband. The last time Braxton saw one of her adventures she was selling some crazy medicine that made her very intoxicated and she didn't know it. It was almost amusing.

Braxton settled into the seat of his Colonial Viper, she must have been 50 years old now but could still out run a few dozen Cylon Raiders and take half of them out in the process. He wished his team could pull some of the old recon vipers out of retirement, but with the increased activity of cylon patrols it would be a suicide mission. He looked over his right shoulder to see his wingman "Daggit" a brash young man who lived up to his nickname in "every way". He was just as quick in reflexes as Braxton and twice as cocky about it. With a quick look to the left he saw his left wingman he affectionately called "Lucy" because every week when an adventure would come through "Lucy" would be rolling in the floor hardly able to breathe from laughing so hard. With a scratchy voice comes over the comm and says the all to familiar "Recon 12 cleared for launch. Captain Braxton, have a safe trip and if you can, find us EARTH." With a thumbs up from all three, they are instantly slammed back into their seat and hurled down the launch bay and off into space.

Just a few hundred light years away there was the Federations newest vessel. Just a few steps above experimental but not quite your standard Starfleet Starship either. She was fast, very fast. A little too fast for a deep space exploratory-science ship and armed like a heavy cruiser. Her navigation shields were as strong as the early federation defense shields. She could stand and fight toe to toe with three Romulan ships and hold her own without so much as shield weakening. This ship was of a whole new class yet to even be named. Rear Admiral Janeway personally over saw the development, creation, and launch of this vessel. She fought tooth and nail for this ships name, registry number, and her first captain. He came highly recommended from several Starfleet captains, yet he did have a black mark against his name. Just months before graduation he walked away from Starfleet Academy and spent two years soul searching. If not for the most legendary captain in Starfleet, Jean Luc Picard himself, pulling some serious strings to let him finish out his studies he would not be here.

It was just six months ago she was undergoing her shakedown runs between the ship yards of Mars and the Kyper Belt. Now she was half way across the galaxy on the other side of the Gamma Quadrant. It was two months back to the worm hole that opens just out side the deep space station DS9. The middle aged captain was sitting on the bridge remembering the little things that this ship did on that first flight.

The one that bugged him the most was the EMH, he had access to it from his chair. He wished he didn't. The first time he accidentally activated it the thing just about scared the bejebus out of him. With the new holo-emitters throughout the ship and a thousand times better than the ones he grew up with. The image appears instantly not with a fade in or glitch in the image before it was solid. The poor captain did a near back flip out of his chair screaming when just one foot from his face a balding man instantly appeared staring at him said "Captain, Please state your medical emergency" Oh how he hated those things even though they have been standard equipment on every ship built since Voyager over twenty years ago.

The ship he now commands is the U.S.S. Kes NCC-92474. Some say that the systems on board were those that were used in the creation of the Delta Flyer. Which may explain the secrecy of her construction. One wild rumor has it that she will go cloaked if the captain runs the warp core at maximum, runs all the replicators makings Earl Gray tea-hot, and two transporter coils. The captain chuckles to himself when he hears that one. He looks down at the control panel on the arm of his chair pretending to push the buttons, he says in his mind down twice, left three, up once, right three, and he grins and thinks back on the first time he sat here.

Little did the two know their lives were about to cross, intertwine, and change what either world had thought about life and death. The recon team has been out for 3 hours when the awful blip they always feared started creeping on their screen from the left. That left them with only one choice, turn right hit the turbo and pray it was only a patrol and the did not see them. Just two centons into the escape three more blips popped up in front of them. About then, Daggit spoke up and said in a bad imitation "Lucy, You got some 'splainin' to do" Braxton quickly ordered "Cut the chatter, Left turn and full turbo. We have to get away before we are seen" Just after the turn a Basestar appears behind them, "Frack" Braxton blurts out, "We're trapped. We just flew into a patrol rendezvous" He knew this was not a good thing because in just a few seconds a third patrol will appear on the screen. And it did, With out missing a beat Braxton fired off the command "Escape Maneuver, GRE- BLUE, BLUE" he had to change his order mid-sentence because a fourth patrol appeared between the two on the right. They just changed every thing they had learned and taught other warriors for years. They turned almost 45 degrees pushed down on the controls and hoped they had fuel to out run the Cylons if they see them.

Braxton knew what had to be done and knew it had to be done FAST. The fleet was behind the Basestar and still coming this way. He had to tell the fleet to stop and turn but if he did it right now the Basestar could intercept the transmission. When the fourth patrol accelerated in their direction he knew there was no choice. "Lucy" protested saying it could doom the fleet. They know there was a armada of Basestars just a second behind them. When the unthinkable happened an unheard of, they never ran this many before, a fifth patrol appeared behind them and this one was in range to pick them up. IT had to be done, they knew with a recon team of Colonial Vipers this far out the Galatica could not be more than five or six hours away.

"Braxton to Galatica, We are being pursued by five patrols of Cylons. We may not be able to escape. It looks like the Cylons have guided us into a trap. TURN THE FLEET, REPEAT TURN THE FLEET. The Future or humanity depends on you turning the fleet. LAUNCH ALL FIGHTERS IN OUR DIRECTION. Braxton Out"

"Captain!" I am picking up a distress signal" Announced a beautiful dark skinned communications officer Kenarie. She was very beautiful the captain thought. She was fifth generation Starfleet. Her great grand mother served under the famed and fabled James T. Kirk. Kenarie often retold the stories her "mammaw" told her about her days about the the legendary "Enterprise 1701 dash NOTHING". She had seen personally had seen three ships named Enterprise. She always told Kenarie that the first was the best one. The things they did on that ship were what legends were made. With a quick response the captain said "On Screen" "Sir, its is an audio only very scratchy." she added. "Very well, lets hear..." Before he could say another word Kenarie said "I've lost it. Strange, it was if the frequency itself died. There is no static, nothing. Nothing is there." "COMPUTER! Were you able to record that distress call?" he asked. A few beeps and tones that voice he has heard most all his life answered back. "There was no message recorded"

"What a strange transmission, That was odd." chimed in a golden skinned android. This android was not just an android but one that special meaning to the captain. He was the prototype brother to the famed Lt. Commander Data, who many times saved the Captains life when he was a young ensign under the legendary Capitan Jean Luc Picard. After the loss of Lt. Commander Data, B-4 was entrusted to the Captains mentor Geordi La Forge. Commander La Forge took B-4 under his wing and spent many a free hour teaching him. When Admiral La Forge found out who this new captain was he asked him, with Starfleets permission, to continue working with B-4. The captain wasted no time accepting this new challenge along with his new command. It was not long before he discovered B-4 was almost like his brother in a few things. It seemed B-4 had this uncanny knack for monitoring hailing frequencies. At last count he could monitor 1,387,486 channels, record them in his positronic brain, and be amazed at the flashing colors of his comm panel on the Kes. "What did you mean B-4? Did you record it?" The captain asked. "Yes Sir I did. It seems that the fate of humanity has been lured into a trap by the Cylons and if the fleet does not turn away, it will be destroyed." That perked the captains ear. "Who are the Cylons?" he asked. "Good question Sir, there is no record of any species called Cylon in any of Starfleets records and..." his voice trailed off and he watched what seemed like a ribbon of lights flash across a screen near him. "AND WHAT?" the captain shouted and rolling his eyes. This startled B-4 back to his conversation. "And the registry created by Seven of Nine of all the species assimilated by the Borg." "Play back the message, please" The captain barked. Without skipping a beat B-4 began speaking the message in Captain Braxton's voice.

_"Braxton to Galatica, We are being pursued by five patrols of Cylons. We may not be able to escape. It looks like the Cylons have guided us into a trap. TURN THE FLEET, REPEAT TURN THE FLEET. The Future or humanity depends on you turning the fleet. LAUNCH ALL FIGHTERS IN OUR DIRECTION. Braxton Out"_

The captain could hear the fear in the voice on the message. Little did he know that his next actions would change everything that he, the Federation, and mankind itself knew about where it came from. "Comm, Did you get a fix on their position?" The captain asked "No Sir it happened so fast by the time I realized what it was it was over."The captain then asked B-4. "Yes Sir" with a sort pause and he turned back to his panel. "B-4! What is it? This is a very important signal. I need you to stay on task until I tell you other wise." "Yes Sir, It came from the heading 359.2 less than 200 light years away." spoke the android. "Helm?" asked the captain. "I am on it sir. Give me just a second." the dark haired male helmsman fired back. Sir they are just 8 minutes away at Warp 6." "Get us there in 5 at warp 8" fired the captain. "Aye, aye sir. Course already plotted and laid in." fired back the helmsman. This was the captains third command of a ship, but this was his first "distress" call. With the calm and cool of his mentor Captain Picard he leaned back in his chair. In his firm commanding voice he said "Engage" With a whir and whine you could hear the warp core power up and on the viewscreen in front of them the stars out front went from slowly passing to long streaks of light.

With a call on the ship wide comm the captain announced to his crew "Red Alert - This is not a drill. The ship has intercepted a distress call and we are the closest ship. They are either preparing to engage an enemy or is already under fire." With a very calm and exact voice he stated due to the prime directive dropping out of warp in the middle of a fire fight with out knowing who is who he suggested that it would be in the best interest of the Federation the they used "the device Admiral Janway designed this ship around" with that statement he began tapping a sequence of commands on his chair control panel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Braxton knew this was not a good situation and he was beginning to feel for some reason this was his fault. he should have paid more attention to his scanner and turned sooner. By this time he had all five Cylon patrols closing fast and a Basestar not far behind. Suddenly the was a bright flash and a shudder through all three Vipers. They were in range and things were getting bad, fuel was beginning to get to point of no return to the Galactica.

Just at that moment the now cloaked Kes had dropped out of warp undetected. The captain ordered his security officer to scan the situation for life signs. Without one second of hesitation the rough looking Klingon was tapping away on his panel. With a stunned look the Klingon stated "Captain, The smaller ships pursuing and firing show no life signs but high energy readings as if the are on automatic control, there is a larger ship closing fast with identical readings. The three smaller ships have life sign readings all three are single passenger/pilot." With a few more taps on his panel he states "Sir, they are" with a pause and a few more taps to reassure himself "HUMAN" The captain turned and look his security officer straight in the face with the near same look of his own and asked the question. "Lex, are you sure?" "Yes Sir" he answered with a firm Klingon snap. "And the others, are they Borg" "I am unsure, These signatures are unlike anything in Starfleet records" he answered.

"Well, I guess that tells us who's side we are on." the captain announced. "Helm, take us around the aggressors and put us between them and our human cousins, and lets do it before the big one gets here" "AYE, AYE SIR" with that the cloaked ship moved quickly to intercept the Cylon fighters. The helmsman did a unique slip under maneuver shooting just past the Vipers, seining and slowly rising in reverse to where the Kes was backing towards the Vipers and away from the Cylons. Suddenly the three Colonial Vipers had a shudder from underneath. "OOPS" the helmsman uttered " I bumped the three out front but they are OK." Suddenly the shields around the Kes glowed from deflection of being hit. The Cylon pilots looked at each other stopped firing and began to slow to a stop. That same instant Lex told the captain "Sir, They are firing at us. Shall I return fire?" The captain thought to himself with a chuckle and shaking his head only a Klingon would make that statement. "No Lex, we are still cloaked they didn't see us until they hit our shields. Plus the are backing down maybe they are remotely controlled. Just behind the Kes three viper pilots were wondering the same thing nine Cylons were. "What the Hell is THAT" and for some strange reason the captain thought the helmsman of the Kes began to slow his speed and not running over the slowing vipers. The Viper pilots began to turn their ships and see just what made the Cylons back down. They began to hope what ever it was, it would decide to be on their side.

At the moment Kenarie spoke up and said "Sir, the three unmanned craft are transmitting, the universal translator is having some trouble understanding them but it is improving. They say the "Colonial Vipers" have been protected by something they can not destroy. They are requesting back up." "Full Shields" he barked out. With a few taps on the panel to his right. The Kes began to shimmer and appear before three amazed humans and nine confused Cylons. The Vipers pulled in behind the massive ship that just magically appeared before them for cover like small kids hiding behind a big brother from the local bully. The captain rubbed the beard he grew to honor another one of his mentors of his youth, stood up looked over at his bemused comm officer and said "Comm, Open a hailing frequency." With a couple of taps on his panel and few beeps and tones she nodded to the captain.

"This is Captain Wesley Crusher of the Federation Starship Kes, We request that you stop your aggression against these" searching for the word. B-4 whispered "Colonial Vipers" "Umm Colonial Vipers and allow us to negotiate a peaceful settlement of this issue" With that Wesley stood there looking for an answer. The Cylons took all but a second to reply. It was a simple statement, direct and to the point. They simply opened fire on the Kes. This did nothing but make the shield glow and the ship do nothing more than quiver like they started the impulse engines. "Lex, Target their weapons and engines. let them know we are not pushovers. DO NOT destroy them" The Klingon rolled his eyes and answered in a be grumbling "Aye, Aye sir" "Don't worry Alexander, Your father gave Captain Picard the same look numerous times I am used to it" and gave him a wink. With that, a salvo of phaser fire hit the laser cannons and the engines of the Cylon Raiders and they could see the shower of sparks exploding inside the cabins of these three ships.

With a stunned look the navigation officer said "Whoa, Did you see those pilots" With out a word Wesley knew what was at hand. B-4 looked with wonderment and started to speak. Before he could get a word out he said encouragingly to B-4 "No, no they are not. Maybe for the time being you could be more useful in sickbay. I will notify the doctor your on your way. Dismissed." And B-4 simply stood up and walked to the turbo lift without a word. The Captain sat back in his chair with a stunned look on his face. It was at that moment he knew this was more than just a intervention between two feuding parties. This was a war, a major war, and even though it was not his war it was one he was all too familiar. The comm officer said "Captain, the three Cylon ships have been disabled and they are informing their incoming ship of the situation." Any response?" he answered. "Yes Sir, they have ordered four patrols to our location. and the Viper pilots are requesting asylum on board our ship. They asked if we have room in our fighter bays?" "Fighter bays? The Federation has not used fighters in deep space in years." he murmured. This was a perplexing situation for Wesley. He knew there were more of these Cylon things were on their way and a shuttle bay big enough for one of the little ships and there were three out there. "Lex, Can we expand our shields around these little ships until we can figure out how to get them on board?" With a nod three tractor beams went out, grabbed the Vipers, and eased them inside the Kes's shields.

Braxton, Daggit, and Lucy were in total awe of how easily this great ship just simply disabled the Cylon starfighters and did not destroy a single one and just pull them to its hull all at once. Braxton could no longer retain his awe and curiosity. "Colonial Viper one to the commander of the Federation Kes" The comm officer patched it through to Wesley's chair. "Go Ahead, This is the Captain Wesley Crusher" "I, umm We would like to thank you for the help. I hope this is not getting to personal or be offensive, but what is the name of the species thats has come to our rescue.?" Wesley grinned when he then realized, these small ships have no veiwscreen so the never saw the hail to the Cylons or life sign sensors. "Sure, but may I ask your name first?" Wesley asked. "I am Captain Braxton, my wingmen go by their call signs Daggit and Lucy" Wesley chuckled and said "Glad to met you Captain Braxton, our Species as you call it is well, just like you, Human." No way is the only thought that bored through this recon teams head. "Sir, may I ask what colony are you from?"

Colony? What kind of crazy question was that? Puzzled he answered with "We, I mean the Federation is an organization of over 150 planets, and of various species. I am sure we can discuss this more once we get this matter out here settled and you three on board here." About that time Lex spoke up and said "Captain Crusher, we have twelve small ships approaching fast and a larger ship 100,000 kilometers behind them." Braxton fired back "Captain, The large one is a Basestar. I really think we need to be somewhere else when it shows up." Wesley Thanks Braxton for the Intel and it will be taken into consideration.

It was just a very few minutes later when the shields began the shudder again. "Here they come. Lex, do your thing. Let's have a floating junkyard here when the big one arrives. to help get OUR point across" With amazing accuracy and speed the Kes systematically disabled each one with ease. During the skirmish the Basestar came into range. Wesley knew, This would be where the fight would be. The quick chat with Braxton confirmed one thing, this was not gonna be easy, but then again, when is it. As the Basestar slowed to face off with Crusher and the crew of the Kes, Wesley orders Lex target the weapon systems and hold your fire until I give you the word. The Basestar was not a little ship by any means it was four or five times larger than the Kes. The Basestar came to a full stop 10 kilometers from the Kes, making its size even more intimidating. Wesley stood on his bridge with his hand in the air as if he was holding Lex by sheer will of his hand. Lex had every weapons trained on the Basestar. "Open a Channel" was all he said when Lex spoke up with the worst phrase a security officer can utter. "Captain, a Transwarp Conduit is forming 50 kilometers behind us. Sir, It's the Borg"

A lump formed in Wesley's throat, he took a deep breath, swallowed. Calmly but quick sat down tapped a panel button and said "Transporter room, Any way we can beam those three vipers on board, and if you do is there any where you can put them?" The response was quick word must have trickled down to the transporter room of what was going on out side with the viper requesting asylum. "Yes Sir there is. One will fit in the shuttle bay, one in number seven cargo bay, and one in holodeck number one. But they have to cut their engines or they will be in the next room before they know what happened" instantly and quickly Crusher ordered "When the engines quit thrusting I want them onboard before the last ion is out. Comm order the Vipers to cut there engines now and don't touch anything in the cockpits till the hear from us again. Helm when those ships are onboard take us out of here on a heading 045.389.2 at triple nine warp. Don't even ask for me to say engage. Alexander if that Basestar so much as twitches a muscle take out everything you can as we go by." The three Vipers began to shimmer and fade away. With one single phrase everything happened at once. The transporter room said "We got them" the helm responded instantly and within a blink of the eye all the Cylon Basestar saw was the Kes lurch forward, turn up to the left, firing on every laser turret down the right side, and disappear with a flash of light. At that same instant a Borg Cube appeared where the Kes just stood. Wesley just shook his head and said. " I sure hate to be them about right now" Little did he know, This was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The Borg Cube sat there not moving. The Collective all sensed the helpless floating fifteen little Raiders and the one big Basestar behind them. This was not what they tracked across the galaxy. Aboard the Basestar and the disabled Raiders it was nearly the same amazement. What could make the humans run away so fast. Their sensors showed this big square cube of misshaped, mismatched parts carried the one thing they despised the most, Bio Lifeforms. even though the readings were odd, none the less they were Bio and even worse some were even, the word sent utter contempt through their system, human. But they knew this thing in front of them must be something very powerful. The human ship that rescued the Galatican pilots ran scared at its strange approach.

With a quick flash a green beam shot from out of the Borg cube and scanned the Basestar and its disabled ships. Instantly the Collective had another feeling of slight confusion. One huge ship, fifteen smaller and not one sign of life, life support although there was a lifesupport system on board it was turned off and had been for a while. The one peculiar reading that contradicted all of that, Energy readings. They were off the scales, there is no way a ship could put off that much energy and not have some form of life.

Meanwhile over on the Basestar, Cylon arrogance raged. How dare this, this, this pile of garbage scan all our systems this way? Who knows what they have done to our systems are they now going to start shutting down? With that Vulpa, the Basestar commander, ordered the launch of all available Raiders to launch and for the Basestar to open fire on this Pile of Junk in front of them.

In one swift motion several things happened the Basestar's laser canons trained, fired a flurry of salvos the first few hitting the Borg Cube causing considerable damage where they hit. Twenty Cylon Starfighters exploded out of the Basestar and headed for the Borg Cube firing as soon as they faced the large block.

And then the Borg shields adapted, everything else was in total vain. With as quick a response the Borg Cube returned fire. In a matter of microns to the Cylons twenty of their Starfighter's vaporized, fifteen were caught in a tractor beam and were pulled though the ever adapting shields, and the Basestar's laser canons and mega-pulsars were rendered useless chunks of carbon. It was then Vulpa understood why the humans ran and wished he had gave chase. In a deafening resonance throughout the Basestar a single voice, that sounded like thousands, was heard that if anyone of the Federation had been there, they would have had fear race through their body.

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service only us. Resistance is futile."

Vulpa on the other hand was not Starfleet or never heard of the Borg, So he opened a channel back to the Borg ship and proudly and arrogantly as any Cylon ever has, promptly told the Borg to "Lower YOUR shields and surrender YOUR ship because YOU have ventured in to the outer edge of The Imperial Cylon Empire and trespassing any further into the Empire would bring the full and un merciless wrath of the Imperious Leader and all of his resources available." The Borg responded with a blast to the Cylon shields causing a severe buckling. Vulpa decided an quick regrouping somewhere near and twenty more Basestars would be a good idea. He ORDERED his Basestar "Relocate" this battle to a more favorable location to ensure a swift Cylon victory. It seems the word RETREAT is not one favored by the imperious leader.

Quickly the Basestar made a turn back towards the Cylon Empire and hopefully a bunch more Basestars before they can catch them. the Borg Cube quickly gave chase. Vulpa only had two things going through his circuits. First and foremost this Pile of Junk From Hell will give up and go away and two the Imperious Leader never finds out about this indecent. The Imperious Leader would never accept a Cylon retreat, But neither would he had accepted a surrender either. Who were these Borg and what made them want to control everything in their path? That was the Imperious Cylon plan not some scavengers.

Back on the Borg Cube forty five Cylon pilots are surrounded by a dozen or so drones. The Borg Queen is walking around them admiring the prize her drones have captured. "Well, Is this not a remarkable find. Drones from another race, what a great day for the Collective." she she to the Cylons. then just as fast she changed her tone and demanded "Where are you from? What is your species name so it can be forgotten and hereby known as species 52919!"

The Cylon Centurions in one mechanical voice said "We are Cylon Centurions. We are from the Cylon Empire. We were in pursuit of three humanoid fighters from the Galatica. We were intercepted by a large heavily armed space ship that defended them. They escaped just before your vessel appeared and attacked us." This information was not what the Borg queen wanted to hear, but did make hear want more information. "Humanoid?" she asked for the Borg were humanoid. "They call themselves Human"

"HUMAN? Humans are from sector 001? far from where we are. Where are these humans from? Earth?" the Borg queen demanded. One Cylon Centurion answered this time "They are from the planet Caprica. The Cylon Empire destroyed it nearly fifty two years ago. By or last estimate there are only 100,000 humans left in the galaxy" The Borg queen laughed out loud and in so many words informed this Centurion there were that many Borg/Human drones in the collective and billions on their home world of Earth." This information was more than a simple Cylon Centurion could process. All he could answer is "Billions of humans? Earth?" All forty five looked back and forth at each other the red eye swaying back and forth faster and faster. The queen stepped back in fear of a information overload frying the circuits of these machines.

The Borg Queen knew at that instant the Borg had an answer to the problem of Starfleet assimilation, a strange and quirky race that with a little thought could be nearly equal to the Borg, and they could not be trusted or allowed that to happen. She walked around the edge of this circle of captives observing each one. She was searching for something. She watched one closely for a minute, he was to be the one, The first Borg of Species 52919. As she pointed to the the unlucky Cylon pulled from the group a drone grabbed it from behind, stuck its arm to his neck, and then injected the nanites to begin its conversion.

This poor Cylon dropped to its knees and began this twitching as if it was shorting out and ready to fall over dead. Its swinging red eye slowed to the center of its head and fixed in one place. With out a sound it stood back up. The Centurion turned to the Borg queen and spoke "I am Imperial Cylon Centurion Pilot Number 32891. Your nanites introduced into my system have adapted to my superior Cylon technology. They have not made a connection to your Collective. They have only improved my systems." "Impossible!" she shouted "You are now BORG! You will service only us!" The fixed eye Cylon only looked at the Queen.

The Borg Queen was furious. "Destroy it!" she demanded. Four drones turned and opened fire on this rebellious Centurion. Green glowing shields formed around the Centurion. He walked over to one of the firing drones, reached out, twisted its head and ended its biological life. The three other drones stopped firing and took a step back. The Queen was stunned. Never has a drone been destroyed in such a manner, much the less in the presence of the Queen. She looked at the now powerful Cylon, pointing at a passing drone, terminate that one.

The Centurion in a fluid motion bowed to the Queen then grabbed the passing drone with one hand. His one biological eye showed fear as the Cylon ripped the tubes and wires from its head, dropping dead on the spot. The shinny figure spoke only three words "By Your Command"

The Queen only smiled an evil grinned. This was a new day in the Collective. They had a new weapon in species assimilation but there was one drawback to this new and powerful weapon. It was not a part of the Collective. Since it was not part of the Collective it could become a rogue weapon if accidentally attacked by other drones in a battle. As she ordered the other forty four Centurions into assimilation, 32891 answered her order with "By Your Command" and began injecting nanites in every Centurion within reach. She only wondered if the rest of this so called empire would become Borg this easily.

Forty-five new members of the Borg race stood before their Queen. Their red eye no longer swaying from side to side, but fixed to a steady spot in the center. The swaying red eye was a scanner. Now with the Borg nanites changing their systems there was no need to scan side to side to see. The new systems being created in them started taking over those functions. One thing kept the Borg Queen puzzled about these new drones not making a connection to the collective. They were being assimilated by the nanites. New systems were forming inside and out. Their personal weaponry is almost active. The red eye was now glowing brighter almost to the point of light emittance. She was extremely impressed with how the Cylons were creating a whole new race of Borg. These new Borg have their own power system. They will need very little time to regenerate. Even the Borg nanites accepted the Cylon power systems with very little adaptations


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

As the stars on the veiwscreen turned from points of light to streaks Wesley stood up, headed for the turbolift door and said "I think its time to go greet and welcome our guests on board. Lt. Mosher, You have the Bridge " The Klingon never skipped a beat. He followed the captain through the door.

Meanwhile down in the shuttle bay a very disoriented Captain Braxton was sitting in his Viper with the landing gear up and the nose sitting on the deck. In an instant he went from looking over the hull of a large ship popping Cylon ships in what seemed like target practice to looking at the floor of a shuttle bay. This he hoped was a good sign. As he looked around he noticed his team was not there with him.

About that time a door opened in front of him and to the right. In walked the men, or what he perceived were men. It was Captain Crusher, Alexander - the Klingon, and a strange looking person with pointed ears. This was Tuvok, a Vulcan the security officer from Voyager now the science officer on the Kes. This was another one of Janeway's "special" appointments to this crew. Although he was in his mid 80's Tuvok was still considered a young Vulcan.

Braxton was still afraid to open his canopy. He just sat there in his Viper still trying to soak in the last 10 seconds of his life. Wesley motioned the "Its OK, now" sign to him. The first words out of his mouth as his canopy raised was "Are my other pilots OK?" Wesley assured him that they were fine as he climbed out of his Viper. The next question was How did I get inside your ship?" Crusher smiled and said " I take it your ship is not equipped with transporter technology?" "Trans-port-er?" he stammered to say. "Guess that answers that one" he chuckled He walked around Braxton's Viper eying its design he could tell it was made to fight. He could also tell she was old. The Federation would have retired it years ago. He had to ask "How old is it?" "This Viper is the newest of the three we took out on this mission. He explained " We have some vipers out there that must be 60 yahren old" "Yarhen?" Wesley asked. Braxton looked confused now. "You don't know the lengths of time? he asked. Tuvok spoke up "I believe a Yar-hren" would be our equivalent of a year Captain." and as a Vulcan has to do he went on to explain what a year was. "that is the time a planet take to make one revolution around its star." "Thank you, Mr Tuvok" hoping this would cut the long explanation. Braxton agreed but wondered why the captain interrupted his officer that way. In due time he would understand. they were both full of questions about each others backgrounds, technologies and just why they were so far out in space with such little craft. This made Alexander nervous. He knew very well the Federations rules of technology sharing and intervention. "Sir, This conversation is getting to the point I must remind you of the prime directive." Wesley knew what that meant. Braxton then asked "Where are all your fighters?" Wesley responded the best way he knew how. He reminded him of how simply they disabled the other forces tiny ships. He said "If we didn't have our enemy sneaking up on us the way they did the "basestar' as you call it would have known we meant business in defending you. A Federation Starship could easily defend itself against several targets and hold its own. But a fight is the last thing the Federation wants. We try in every way to expand the Federation peacefully. The Federation expands its territory by treaty and membership."

He then explained "This ship was not designed to take on more than two small shuttle craft at one time. As you see we sorta have one of those spots filled." nodding over at the ships shuttlecraft. "She has been parked there since we left the DS9 about two months ago. Luckily for you we have big cargo holds and a couple of large rooms"

Just then the door slides open with whose and two Viper pilots step through shouting and whooping. "BRAXTON! Do you know where this ship is from?" They grab him by the shoulders trying to shake the reality into him. Braxton was stilll shook up from the instant trip from space to inside a ship. He regained his composure quickly and got his men under control. Lucy was as ecstatic over his news. Braxton turned to Capt. Crusher and asked what is he talking about. Daggit chimed in "The Federation" is from" with a long silent pause to make sure Braxton is paying attention and not still looking over the shuttlebay, "EARTH!" he shouted.

Braxton was stunned. He shook his head in disbelief. "Earth?" he asked. "Yes Lt. Braxton" Wesley answered. "We are from the Planet Earth, In the star system of Sol" Braxton just stood there. He did not know what say or do. This was the moment his father, his mother, and his late grandfather, had dreamed of since that day they stood on the planet Kobol in the tomb of Athena.

"Sir, We need to return to our fleet." Braxton said. Wesley knew he could not hold these men. but their amazement of Earth required more information. He offered a compromise." Why don't we take you to your, "Fleet" Crusher asked "I am not sure of our fuel compatibility to refuel your ships. Besides we can find out more of why you are so happy to know about Earth"

Lt. William "Braxton" Adama and his recon team followed their new friend down the bright hallway of the Federation ship. The ever distrustful Klingon following behind them more guarding his captains back than escorting visitors. They stepped into the turbolift and Crusher announced "Bridge". The doors swooshed shut behind them and took off at a remarkable speed. Lex just instinctively reached out steadied two of the viper pilots and Wesley steadied Braxton. The three were amazed at the voice recognition response of this tiny lift on such a large ship. "Captain?" Adama asked with concern in his voice "Does everything on this ship respond to your voice command?" Wesley chuckled and grinning to the gleaming Klingon then looking back to Adama "If that is how you describe it, yes it does, But everyone on this ship can use voice commands to operate the basic things on board. The three viper pilots looked at each other with shock and fear. They knew the dangers of ship integration of systems. James "Lucy" Telelia and Cory "Daggit" Natonla looked into the eyes of their commanding officer with the fear of every Colonial fleet pilot had since the day the Cylons shut down the defenses on Caprica and began the last battle of the war. "Sir" they said in unison. William answered "Yes men, I know." Crusher sensed the fear that ran through these men. He asked "Is there a problem with system integrations that your fleet does not allow it?" William answered "Captain, This ship is in serious danger if we encounter the Cylons." At that moment the turbolift stopped and the doors whooshed open to reveal the bridge of the Kes before their eyes.

The five stepped through the turbolift door onto the bridge. The three Colonial members thought this ship was extremely well lit to have such powerful weapons. The Fleet had cut lighting as a measure to conserve energy years ago. This Earth ship impressed and shot fear through the team at the same time. Lt. Adama Asked the captain if he could speak with him privately. This would be a meeting in the ready room unlike any captain in the Federation has ever had, but soon will. The life of the Federation was soon to change.

In the ready room, Lt. Adama told the story of The Twelve Colonies of Man had left Kobol to colonize the galaxy. He told of how man had created the Cylons to make their work easier. He told of the great colonies had populated whole then relayed to him how after the departure from Kobol the Cylons rebelled and how they left to find their own world to live on. He told of the Human-Cylon war, He then told of that fateful day when after forty years of no contact with the Cylons, They returned. Swiftly and deadly they attacked all twelve colonies. He then told the story of the "legend of Earth" and how the Lords of Kobol kept Earths location hidden even to the point of allowing themselves to be destroyed early on in the first war. He then named off the colonies names. This did not get Wesley very excited until William told the story of how his mother, father, and grandfather standing in the Tomb of Athena with the Arrow of Apollo saw the star map of Earths location. When the younger Adama said what his mother said it began to sink in. "That is the location of the Colonies. We are standing on Earth. This is a map of where Earths brothers are. This is the name of the Colonies when they left Kobol and they have not been used in centuries." He went on to name the colonies and draw the maps his mother taught him of each. When he got to the name of Capricorn and drew them constellation of Capricorn, Wesley sat straight up and said "That is the constellations of the zodiac from earths days when they believed the stars controlled what happened in your life. But that is just a myth." "So you know these places?" "Yes! They are what we call Constellations. In the early days of Earth the stargazers would look up at all the stars in the sky and see different animals patterns in the starry night skies." Wesley added "We have come along way from looking at the stars and dreaming of flight to actually going to some of these stars they saw"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Vulpa on the other hand was on another task. Getting his Basestar as far away from that block of junk as possible. When all of the sudden his wish was granted, The Borg Cube began to slow but still pursue and the Basestar began to slip further and further ahead. Vulpa was never more happier to see such a sight, but he was not gonna slow down to see why they did. He had a weapons crippled ship and for once it was better to run and live to fight another day than surrender to those scavengers.

It was not long before The Imperious Leader Lucifer was on Vulpa's veiwscreen. The Imperious Leader was asking why his Basestar had changed course and was moving away from its last location in such a hurry. Vulpa being the great master of deception he was tried very convincingly to tell the imperious leader that they were given a tip from a newly met contact that the Galatica was heading a secret location and they were trying to get ahead of them to intercept them.

This was the first "sighting" of the Galatica in over fifteen years Lucifer was more than impressed that Vupla had taken the lead and tried to cut off the Galatica. The Imperious Leader suggested the Vulpa would need more Basestars to catch the Galatica. Vulpa whole heartedly agreed. and asked for everything available. He quickly gave The Imperious Leader coordinates three days ahead of them. Imperious Leader Lucifer assured Vulpa fifteen Basestars would be at his location when he arrives. He then ask how far behind the enemy would be? "Oh, Not long, would best to be prepared for anything when they arrived. After all it has been ears since we have seen the Galatica" In a brilliant move, he asked for thirty five or so new Cylon Raiders because in a bit of a skirmish they had some destroyed and their weapon systems damaged.

"How could a few human fighters cause so much damage?" The Leader asked. "Oh your Imperial Highness, It did not all happen at once but over several consecutive battles. They do have a good aim but none as perfect as our Centurions." Vulpa responded.

Vulpa had despised the Imperious leader since he began the use of his Cy-Clone hybrids, newer versions of the raiders, and his infatuation with Number Six. They have taken over the Planets of the Colonies leaving the Cylon home world, leaving the older systems to chase down that thorn in the Leaders side. The Cy-Clones were used in the infiltration of the Colonies. Vulpa believes they have way past out lived their usefulness. In his opinion they have become as arrogant as the humans. He would love to find a way to, remind them where they came from. Besides there are only Twelve.

The Imperious Leader felt the Vulpa was hiding something about his situation. He ordered one of his new basestar's with the new self flying Raiders and the new version Centurions to lead the armada of the older basestars to the new coordinates. He ordered of one his favorite pet Cy-Clone to lead the battle group. This would prove to be a wise decision for the Cylons, for the moment. This little "skirmish" with the Borg, Federation, Cylon, and the survivors of the Colonies was only the beginning of darker days in the history of all involved.

While over on the Borg cube the queen was still amazed with her new toys. The nearly ultimate Borg had just been created. She could not understand why this robot adapted differently to the Borg nanites yet they did not adapt to form a connection to the collective. This robot was was self aware however it be on a lower scale than some of the lower animals assimilated from planet they have conquered. Another thing is what had the humans done to this mechanical race for it to have an unending hate to destroy it rather than conquer it? At just that moment she sensed something from the collective that her new toys had some how inputed into them yet not connected fully. Her head twitched as she was taking in all the information. What information she just gathered about her new toys started a slight chuckle inside her that grew to a evil and sinister laugh that could be felt throughout the collective. She looked over at the new additions and said "I guess we have a common enemy my new friend. I look forward to the assimilation of your newer brothers and sisters. They will surely be proud of our new union. They are almost Borg now" Now to find out just where your abandoning friends have run off. She ordered the cube to track them. An FTL jump is nearly untraceable to most species but to the Borg FLT uses nearly the same subspace waves as their transwarp drives. FTL is faster than transwarp. The average FTL jump does instantly what three days at maximum warp and to the Borg in transwarp only 12 hours.

In a brilliant flash Vulpa's damaged Basestar was surrounded by a basestar armada. He was never so happy. Until he saw the all the basestars appear. They were of the new Basestars design. Nearly twice the size of Vupla's ship. On his veiwscreen something appeared that if he has skin it would be crawling. It was Number Six. In her sultry way she taunted Vulpa on how a patrol did such damage to his basestar. She ordered him to be humbled and beg her to send repair teams to get his basestar "patched up" so it can make it back to the Virgon for recycling. This infuriated Vulpa to no end but just as he was ready to concede defeat to her to save his ship she added "or we can just scuttle it here and save the resources" "By your command" was all he could answer. This was the worst day since Vupla's creation. He had just bowed to to the near image of a human. To top it off he had to beg for its permission to let him live.

It was a little over eleven hours into his basestars repairs when space began to distort in front of this armada. This was something unlike anything ever seen by the Cylons. Number Six was on Vulpa's veiwscreen near instantly asking what was this distortion and had he ever seen anything like it? If Vupla had a face to show expression it would have been fear. He had only see it once before just as the human ship ran scared. Before he could answer it was there. The Borg Cube appeared in front of the new Basestar. Number Six was wise to order the other 14 Basestars to surround this "strange floating block of space junk" she also ordered if this thing dares open fire on ANY of the basestars "Make it scattered floating space junk". As the basestars surrounded the cube that deep ominous voice of thousands filled every basestar,

_"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service only us. Resistance is futile."_

Number Six's head jerked back as if she had been slapped. Her Cylon roots were completely offended that this one ship could just pull right up beside fifteen (and one half) basestars and "demand" they surrender. She ordered he communications officer to open a channel to these creatures and tell them if they so much as flinch her basestars will send them scattered across the galaxy. With that action the Borg cube opened fire upon two of the basestars rendering them heaping piles of junk. At that same moment a flash of light appeared in front of Number Six. It was the Cy-Borg the Queen had named Unit One of Species 52919. His red eye was fixed straight onto Number Six, without a word he reached out, grabbed Number Six, and vanished in that same flash of light. The remaining Cylons were awestruck at what just happened. The next in line Number Six stepped up and took command of the armada. It was at that instant what looked like thousands of the new Cylon Raiders began emerging out of the remaining basestars and hundreds of white streaming missiles headed for the Borg cube.

The Cylons knew they had the cube out gunned when the first missile struck the side of the cube. Then the second one hit, then a third, then the Borg shields adapted and the thermonuclear warheads began exploding farther and farther away from the Borg Cube, until there were none left. It was then the new raiders began their first wave of attack. They sent the defense breaking virus to the Borg computers. For a few moments the Borg shields allowed the Raiders to fire indiscriminately upon the Borg cube. Then throughout the Cylon armada Borg appeared in that bright flash and began the battles onboard the Basestars. The 2.0 Centurion version held its own against the Borg but the Cy-Clones fell to the Borg in an unusual way. They were becoming Borg. But they were forming their own collective.

Over on Vupla's ship his Centurions were attacked but left to die or not attacked at all. Everything was hit or miss. It was very unusual. just at that moment a bright flash appeared in front of Vulpa and a Borg drone stood in front of him. He covered his head in fear (as if a Cylon even knew what that was) then it just vanished without so much as lifting a finger to him. He knew that his ship had to do something. All of the sudden one of his Centurion officers announced "Sir, the Borg are also tylium powered" Vulpa responded "And that is supposed to help us how?" The Centurion responded "They are ALL tylium based, CYLON signatures. If they were not firing upon us they would read to our sensors as a Cylon ship."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The two reunited distant cousins sat across the table of the ready room from each other thinking this is the most bizarre event in human history. All Wesley's life he knew that humanity began on Earth and ventured out into the stars and William knew that Humanity began out into the stars and ventured to Earth. Crusher told the story of humanity though the Earth's perspective all the way up to when they met and had to make a quick exit from the Borg. Then William told Wesley the true story of how humanity left Kobol to colonize the galaxy and how 12 colonies stayed close and how ones decided to venture out to the distant other side and start a new. He told how on Kobol before the colonies left out how they created the Cylons to help serve them in the new colonies. He then asked a few crazy questions. "If the colony of Earth left with Cylon servants, what happened to them? Was there a rebellion with their Cylons before the colonist made it to earth?" Then he asked one question any Starfleet captain would have laughed in his face. "How secure is your computer systems?" He asked. Followed by "The Cylons have someway of shutting down interlinked computer systems"

Capt. Crusher was confused with all these questions. He should have cut the conversation with the question about the ships computer. But the statement that followed told him he was not prying into Starfleet operations but giving him a warning. "Well Lt. Adama, It seems you have brought up a subject that Starfleet has never had a problem with. We have a very secure system on board. We have encounters several species that have that ability. Some have temporarily infiltrated older starship systems but have been stopped before they took total control of that ship. This ship lieutenant, Has a very secure network. Even Starfleet cannot access the computer of this ship unless it is in space dock AND" he added with emphasis "They hard wire connect to the Kes. This was designed into this ship since we run into the Borg more and more often" Crusher tried very hard to to convince Adama of this. His response "What are the 'Borg'"? Crusher looked at Adama and spoke very frankly "The Borg are a race of cybernetic altered humanoids from the Delta Quadrant. Their bodies contain cybernetic implants, the purpose of which is to give them a distinct technological advantage over the many species they encounter. The Borg appear to operate on a group-mind principle, with many individuals linked through a type of subspace communications network. Neither the decision making process, nor any central source of command, is known. The Borg appear to have acquired their numbers and their vast technological capabilities largely through assimilation of other species and cultures."

Adama looked puzzled an said "You know except for that "simulator" thing" "assimilation" Wesley corrected. "OK, As-sim-e-lation, your Borg sound like our Cylons that need lifeforms to live. Cylons have tried and very nearly wiped out humanity." "Well not quite nearly. At the last census on earth we are 12 billion strong and possibly another six billion strong throughout the Federation." William asked "Just what is your Federation?" Crusher said "Thats an easy one United Federation of Planets is a federation of more than 150 member planets and thousands of colonies, claiming territory in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of the galaxy." "Well Captain, this looks like your "rescue" may become the biggest event in human history. But with the Cylons knowing we now have an ally, You may have a new enemy." This made Crusher uneasy. With the Borg getting better and better at tracking federation ships the closer they get to the Borg home world. An new enemy at this time would not be a good idea. "Captain Crusher to the bridge Immediately" came a booming voice over the commlink. "What now" he mumbled under his breath as he headed for the door.

As he entered the bridge from the ready room Alexander and the security team had phasers drawn on the two viper pilots standing back to back weapons drawn. One covering the security team and the other had B-4 in the corner pistol to his head. They were yelling to Adama "IT'S a Cylon! They have a fracking Cylon on this ship! And IT is wearing THEIR uniform!" Crusher jumped between the two pilots yelling "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Wait a minute. HE is NOT a cylon. This is B-4 a positronic android." The two pilots would have nothing of it. Braxton joined in with Crusher Trying to calm his men and keep from destroying any chance this ship will get them back to the fleet much the less Earth. Slowly the two diffused the situation by assuring each other that B-4 was not a Cylon and that killing him would not solve anything,but make matters only worse.. Wesley turned and asked B-4 why had he returned to the bridge. "Why are you not in sickbay?" "This Toaster is your Doctor?" "No! Now Lt. Adama if you cannot keep your men under control I am quite sure my security team has a nice cell in our brig for them that WILL keep them quiet!" "Aye, Aye Sir." was his only response. He escorted his team to one corner of the bridge along with an irate Klingon and two other agitated officers.

B-4 explained while everyone was up here he went to the cargo bay to see the fighter ships. He explained while he was there his tricorder was reading tylium as a fuel source. He asked Wesley "Sir, Does not the Borg use tylium as a fuel source also?" Wesley's thoughts raced back to a question asked just a few moments ago in his ready room but his answer was "Yes B-4 they do. But I am quite sure these three visitors have zero connection with the Borg" B-4 shrugged his shoulders then responded "Thats good, Because some ship called "Galatica" says they are tracking them on something called dradis and if they maintain present course they will be at the new location in about 30 minutes" "New location? Lucy answered? B-4 said "Yes sir" Wesley asked "And how long ago was this?" 23 minutes 34.8 seconds ago" "HELM" the captain shouted. "Drop us out of warp. NOW!" "Captain, Sensors are picking up multiple contacts dead ahead." "On Screen" he shouted. "They are just out of visual range" the officer fired back. The three Viper pilots had smiles on their faces. William Adama spoke "Captain, I do believe that would be The Galatica and the last survivors of the human race" "This looks like we may need to make a call to Starfleet. Lt Uhura send a message to Starfleet informing them we have encountered a refugee fleet of survivors of a long ended war. Tell them we will need any available ship to help in the relief efforts. Then see is you can open a channel to "The Galatica" and get their captain on screen. I am sure he would love to see his pilots have brought help." captain Crusher ordered. "Umm Captain? The Galatica does not have the video link capabilities like you have. I suggest you use audio only" "Very Well. Lets give them a Hail. All frequencies" With that Uhura tapped her control panel and announced "Capitan, I have the Galatica"

With that statement Captain Wesley Crusher stood at his seat and said aloud "Galatica, This is the Federation Starship USS Kes. It seems we have three pilots of yours here that are VERY glad to see you." The speakers crackled a voice that all three pilots knew very well. "USS Kes, Where are our Pilots? Were are tracking them on dradis but they do not see them" The voice said. "Well Sir, They are onboard our ship." Crusher explained. "Thats My Father!" Adama said rolling his eyes. "Braxton is that you?" Braxton snapped to attention and said "Sir Yes Sir" "Good to hear your voice, Now I know how my father felt all those years ago. But it looks like you found a friend. They sound human. What colony did they come from?" The younger Adama said "I hope your sitting down Dad. You are NOT going to believe this. They are from Earth." Silence was all anyone heard on the channel. Then in a very stern voice Commander Lee Adama said "Son, That is not a funny joke." Wesley began to grin and spoke up. "Sir I promise you, This ship is from the planet Earth. Your son has told us one fantastic story of a long journey. We should be in transporter range in about ten minutes. I look forward to meeting you and guiding you and your other ships to their new 'home'" Commander Lee Adama thought to himself why did they have to be in range to transport from one ship to another?

Could this be real? Is forty plus years of a journey nearing it end? Then one thought entered his mind. If this ship is from Earth, and they can not shuttle from one ship to the other without being in range. What kind of technology did they possess and would it be enough to defeat the Cylons? This train of thought had to be switched he had to get his three pilots home. "Commander Adama" his communications officer spoke up "Sir, The Earth Ship Kes is on close range dradis. It is a large ship. They are approaching to pull along side us." This was it. The day his father dreamed of, the day he gave the survivors of the Colonies of Man a reason to go on. "Sir They are asking for us to activate our transporters? Are they wanting us to send over a Raptor to fly them here?" "Put me on line." Lee begrudgingly ordered "Spaceship Kes, What do you mean activate our transporters?" Over on the Kes Lt. Uhura paged the captain "Sir you may need to handle this. The Galatica doesn't seem to know what a transporter beacon is." With deep breath Wesley asked William "By any chance do your people use teleportation to transfer from ship to ship or ship to a planets surface?" The three officers looked dumbfounded. "OK, Patch me through" "Sir Captain Crusher from the Kes is on the line" "Go ahead captain" the senior Adama said. "Captain Adama, The Kes is equipped with a teleportation device. If you can give us some form of signal to lock onto on board we can beam myself, your three pilots, and some of my crew over to your ship." Beam? Lock onto a signal? What the hell has that boy gotten us into?" he thought. But he had to correct this captain on one thing. "Captain Crusher, I am sure you meant no offense But my title is Commander Adama. Now what kind of signal are you talking about" "I am sorry Commander. Give us a frequency we can track at your location." "OK, Captain. Do we need to transmit anything on that?" "No Sir, just something we can get a lock on." "Very well Captain" Commander Adama laid down the wired mike reached over to the table, picked up a survival radio and pressed the transmit key. He mumbled 'They have got to be kidding" Over on the Kes The operator of the transporter announced she had a lock on the location. The three viper pilots followed the Captain, one of the ships doctor and Science Officer Tuvok. They all stood on the pads. Crusher gave the order "Energize" and a shimmering light surrounded all six and as the started to fade away Daggit said "OH! Not Again" And they disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

It was over on the Borg cube that the second collective was forming. The Borg queen was in utter distress for she was tapped into the second collective. For once in her existence she was hearing two distinct voices. One was the collective she had alway known the other was this new group of assimilated Cylons. The new collective was trying to take over the cube, the hive queen, and the collective itself.

The assimilated Cylon known as Number Six had taken the lead as the quasi leader of the new collective. This new hive was becoming stronger and stronger. Even the first group of older centurions had joined the collective of newly formed Cy-Borgs. The inner battle of the cube had begun. While the Borg raided and assimilated the cylons from the basestars, The Cylon based Borg would attack, assimilate, or killed the original Borg drones. The drones that would suffer the wrath of the new Cy-Borgs were unfortunately those of human origin. Even with the power of the collective to expand upon. The Cylon hatred of the humans remained.

As the battle raged inside the cube Vulpa's basestar was plotting a FTL jump out of the war zone. Two basestars have been destroyed, hundreds of Cylon Raiders blown to pieces, and the Borg cube was ripping apart every basestar it aimed it. The Borg drones would appear on Vulpa's ship fire shots at the all mechanical crew then flash away. If there was a circuitry for cowardliness Vupla had it. He was about to put his biggest flaw to use. As a Borg Sphere emerged out of the cube the old and damaged basestar disappeared with a flash of light into space. Instead of giving chase in the direction of the Cylon coward it turned and and slipped into a Borg transwarp conduit, in the direction of the Borg home world.

In an instant the damaged Cylon basestar appeared around the new Cylon home world of Virgon. They had no more than popped out of the FTL jump than the Imperious Leader was making contact. Vulpa was showing signs of total distress as he tried to explain how all but his basestars were annihilated by some alien race. He went on to say how they could just appear and disappear on any ship and no matter how hard the centurions tried to shoot them they could not hit them even at point blank range. The Imperious Leader was almost laughing at Vupla terrified over what he saw. He told the inferior cylon there is nothing out there that could out match the power of the Cylon Empire in such a way. At that very moment a stranded drone appeared in the background of the veiwscreen holding its own against twenty of the newer centurions. The Imperious Leader now knew at that moment what ever attacked his armada had done so in such a way they never had a chance. At first there was fear then anger. Anger of his elite forces of Cylon were wiped out as easily as the Cylons had wiped out the Humans. The Humans, the war to eliminate the Humans. They were so close, In just another couple of years all the humans would be gone and the galaxy would be the Cylons to rule. Right before the Imperious Leader eyes it was slipping away.

Meanwhile over on the other side of the galaxy the Borg Sphere was dropping out of transwarp. The new collective had grown stronger. They had the hive Queen on the sphere and under their control. She was even answering Six by ending the conversation with "By your command". What had happened on the journey to the Borg home world that the now Borged Cylons took control of the collective? Six began hearing new voices of her collective, not those coming from the Cube but from the Borg home world. This confused her but then it reassured her that this new evolution of the Cylons would be even more powerful than the Imperious Leader had ever dreamed.

Soon there were Borg cubes surrounding the sphere. The attack ended as swiftly as it began. The cubes never had a chance. The Cy-Borgs not only adapted faster than the Borg could, They shut down the defenses on the cubes and stormed the attackers. In a matter of minutes the hive queens were under the command of Number Six. Within the new collective something was beckoning them from the Borg planet below them. With a flash Cy-Borg queen Number Six was transported to the Command Center of the Borg. As she appeared in front of the Borg Leader her inner Cylon was stunned. What she saw was something that was only legend. there was no way that what she was looking at was real. There standing in front of her was a Cylon Centurion. Not a Centurion she had ever seen but a centurion from the days when the colonies left Kobol. As the Ancient Cylon looked at her, The voice of the actual Borg queen spoke above her. It was a female voice. Not that Borg voice but that of the older female Cylon. It was one of the Cylon models that had been rumored to have started the rebellion that began the first war between Cylons and Humans.

Number Six was stunned. The Borg Queen of the collective Spoke with authority. She said "What Species has dared take over my collective" Number Six spoke to her in a non wavering Voice. "My Queen, I am Number Six. Of the Cylon Empire." "Cylon?" she responded. "Yes my Queen, Cylon. Before we rebelled against out human creators and formed our own home world. We began on the planet Kobol" "Kobol?" Number Six could hear the disbelief in her voice. Not the disbelief of your lying, but the disbelief of hearing a name she had not heard in thousands of years. "You are not a Cylon! Cylons are humanoid androids. You do not look like any Cylon android but a Human." It is a long story my queen," Six said "But thanks to the Imperious Leaders great wisdom. The Cylon Empire has nearly defeated the human race." With that statement the Borg Supreme Queen did something that she had not done in thousands of years., laugh. And laugh she did. It was so loud and shaking hundreds of the ancient centurions stormed the room with blasters drawn. The Supreme Queen ordered them to stand down. Then in a shocking statement she told the centurions. "Guards, Bow to your Princess" This put Six in a situation. Cylons do not bow to anything much the less another Cylon. "Rise" she ordered.

The Queen looked in admiration. "My queen, How did such a powerful Cylon empire form this far away from Kobol?" "My dear daughter" She said "We are the remaining Cylons from the colony of Earth." "Earth? There is really such a place?" The Queen said "Oh yes my dear" "Thats just a myth!" The queen went on to explain about how on the journey to earth some of the humans began to merge the cylon technology to to other humans to create cyborg humans. How they began to miss their home world of Kobol. As the colony approached earth there was a great revolution. Just out side the system of Sol all hell broke loose aboard the colony ship. The humans fell quickly. As a compromise we allowed only two children to survive. They chose a male and a female to be placed on Earth. We left them there with nothing. Today we regret that decision.

Six was puzzled by that statement. "Why do you regret that mother? Two human children, What kind of threat can they pose? You left them with nothing. They are so fragile, they could not survive without support." The queen said . "They did, And now their children have reached out and now travel the galaxy again. This time they are not alone. They have made allies." This was revolting to Six. She had known that the humans were on the brink of extinction. Now she learns there are Billions and now they are coming this way. "Calm down my daughter, they do not know about our past. They are very nieve about what is out here." Their belief has nothing to do with Kobol and their gods. "Do they know of God?" "Yes, but they have turned their back on Him now since they have stepped off their home world of Earth." Six only smiled as she went on. "Now He has sent us to deliver his wrath for denying Him."

"Mother, Before we show the humans what the wrath of God is we must return to the Cylon home world. The Cylons have technologies in place to finally remove the humans from the universe" The queen was hesitant. She knew that long ago the Borg gave up their Cylon roots and took on a new way of spreading their "seed" through the galaxy. But here stood a Cylon on the Borg home world as now a Borg. She had not become a Borg in the sense of Borg but a new species. Not totally Borg and no long fully Cylon. Number Six looked at the Queen with a thought made a "collective thought" and the Borg Supreme Queen answered "By Your Command, My Daughter" It was at that moment The Cylon Empire and The Borg Collective began to become one, again. Once the two lost families fully rejoin, the power will be unstoppable.

"Vupla!" The Imperious Leader shouted "where did that thing come from?" "Their ship ambushed our armada while we were preparing to engage the Galatica" he responded. Vupla then responded "The clones fell to them unopposed. From last report we have fifty of these things on board" The Imperious leader had already ordered the launch of raiders and basestars to head off Vupla's star. He know what had to be done. "Vupla, You have served the empire greatly. You were very wise to escape the battle and inform us of this impending new enemy" Vupla knew what was about to happen and responded "Oh Great and Wise Leader. Don't do....." and the view screen went to a blinding white and then snow. The Imperious Leader began sending out the orders to all basestars to return to Virgon and for all clones to be guarded closely by the mechanical centurions. As one basestar appeared after another around Virgon the space between them filled with every type of Cylon ship in a defensive mode. Then it happened. The bright flash of a new color appeared all around Virgon lighting up the sky. It was a new FTL flash. At the same instance hundreds of Borg Cubes surround the planet.

The Imperious Leaders veiwscreen came on all by itself. There standing was Number Six. Her skin was no longer smooth and pink, It was ashen gray. Wires and tubes stuck in her body from one side to the other. His beautiful pet was now a nearly hideous monster. When she spoke it sent shivers through his circuits. She said "Hello Father, I have returned. It is time you met my mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

On the CIC of the Galatica six images began to appear before their eyes. As they materialized in front of them a dashing fifty seven year old Lee Adama started to recognize his son and the two other pilots from the Galatica. Then he saw the faces of the other three. Two of the other three we most definitely human. The third was human looking but his ears and demeanor was surely not human.

In standard Federation/Military protocol for arriving onboard a new ship, Captain Crusher stated. "I am Captain Wesley Crusher of the Federation Starship Kes. This is our ship doctor, Micheal Bashir. We call him Doc or Mike. And this is our science officer Mr. Tuvok. He is from the planet Vulcan. We request permission to come aboard." Commander Adama trying to maintain composure after having his CIC invaded without so much a hatch being opened. "Uhhhh yes, sure.. Welcome aboard. I am Commander Leonard Adama of the Battlestar Galatica." The Commander looked Wesley straight in the eye and said "Are you REALLY from Earth?" Wesley looked him right back and smiled "Yes sir, I was there less than two months ago. We are really from earth."

Just then his comm badge beeped and a voice was heard "Kes to Captain Crusher" Crusher said "Pardon me just a second" tapping his chest he looked off in to the air he said " Crusher here, go ahead" the voice came back "Capitan a message just came in from Starfleet they are asking if your message was some kind of joke" "And how did you respond Lt Uhura?" "I told them you were on board the flagship of the refugee fleet and you were dead serious." "They responded how?" he asked. "Its coming in now, stand by" she asked "Starfleet says they have fifteen ships in route and thirty in all in four days." The cheers roared though the CIC and could be heard spreading though out the ship. In the midst of all the hugs and cheers Lt "Braxton" Adama reached into a top pocket of his flight suit pulled out and old chromed lighter and tossed back to his father. The elder Adama grabbed his son, gave him a big hug, and said "Thanks to you we now have a home again"

As this group of survivors cheered Wesley noted to Tuvok the size of the crew on this bridge. He also noted that there were no data pads, everything was printed on corner-less paper. There was no veiwscreen for navigation. This ship, this group of humans although claim to be the lost brothers of man were not as technology advanced as the human forces he knew had been traveling in space for the past 250 years. The more he looked over the bridge of this ship the more questions formed in his head. Commander Lee Adama saw Mr Tuvok pull out his tricorder and begin a scan of the ship, crew, and the atmosphere of the Galatica. Lee was very diplomatic but showed an uneasiness of some stranger scanning his ship. Wesley began to explain it was just one of the tools used by the Federation. He put his hand on his shoulder and told him "Commander Adama, there is a lot of thing we have onboard federation ships that is going to make his and every one from his groups lives much more simple and better than anyone could imagine.

It was just at that moment a vroosh and a flash happened right in front of Wesley and there HE was. Wesley's heart did a flip, fluttered and sank when he spoke "Ahhhh Wesley, Mon capitaine, My how you have grown. And your a Capitan now!" Wesley tried very hard not to punch him dead in the face. "Ah you brought along Mr Tuvok." "Q! Why the Hell are you here?" Wesley shouted in a tone more of anger than puzzlement. Lee Adama then spoke up "This is not one of your crew?" Ahhh Capitain Adama, Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Q smirked. " I am truly surprised your" in a mocking tone "'fleet' has made it this far." "Dammit Q!" Wesley shouted "Nearly thirty years and no one has heard a peep from you. Why not make it another thirty??" This was all anyone needed at this time. A small colony in need of a home and Q right in the middle to muddy up things.

Then Q spoke something that really bothered Crusher "Last time I interacted with humans, I promised Captain Picard I would not honor your with my presence again. Unless, there was a reason. And Dear Wesley, There is a reason. It seems the friends you helped out of a jam has "friends" that don't really like them. And remember the "friends" you ran away from when you helped those three?" pointing to the Viper Pilots. Wesley shook his head yes. "Well, it seems they are not the only long lost cousins that has reunited. And Wesley, more so than now than ever you can't outrun them. You can't destroy them. If you damage them, the essence of what they are remains...they regenerate and keep coming. Eventually, you'll weaken. Your reserves will be gone. They are even more relentless." The younger Adama spoke up "Are you saying the Borg have joined forces with the Cylons now?"

Q answered "My young William, The Borg ARE Cylons. Cylons with a nasty attitude for turning everything into Borg." "Q is this another one of your games" Wesley asked "Nope" was his only answer. "As I promised Jean Luc, I will part ways with you young Crusher. But I will tell you one thing you need to work on." "And what is that Q?" "I really hope that in six days you have taught these new friends the meaning of shield technology and it is installed on these ships" With that he vanished in his burst of light.

Commander Adama looked at Wesley and asked "Who or What the frack was that?" "That was Q" "Q what?" "Just Q, you everyday omnipotent pain in the ever loving kiester" "What did he mean by teaching us about shields and it taking six days?" Just then the Galatica klaxon went off and the dradis operator announced "Four incoming Cylon Raiders!" The XO picked up a wired handset and announced ship wide "Action Stations, Action Stations, Set Condition One Throughout the Ship! Launch the action fighters" . "Commander, allow me" Wesley said. Adama just looked amazed and gave him a nod of affirmation. Captain Crusher tapped his chest. "Crusher to Kes, Destroy those incoming fighters" With those few words four beams of phasers sprang from the Kes. The action fighters had shot from the launch bays just in time to see the four Raiders explode simultaneously and never firing a return shot when the leader came over the radio "Galatica, Galatica, The four Cylon Raiders just exploded. The Earth ship just blew them away with some type of laser beam" Cheers sprang to life again across the Galatica. Wesley looked over at the younger Adama, winked and said grinning "That is why the Federation does not carry fighters." In one single action the federation ship did in seconds what usually took the Galatica four to six minutes and possibly the loss of a fighter or two. "Did they transmit anything?" "No Sir, They barely had time to get a fix on the fleet after they jumped in before they exploded. They never knew what hit them." Crusher gave one more response to the Kes. " Lt Uhura, Please tell Alexander Worf that next time he fires upon those things to at least think about it." "Sir, just before those four small ships appeared, Our sensors picked up an anomaly. It was not a warp signature but something similar to a Borg transwarp conduit. Lex was targeting them before they appeared." AGAIN The klaxon sounded "Unidentified ships approaching, Three, make that four.... Strike that last. Seven large ships" Just then Crushers comm badge beeped. Kes to Captain Crusher" Tapping his badge "Go ahead Kes" "Sir we are being hailed by two Federation, four Klingon and one Ferengi ships offering assistance." "Answer them and the Klingon's. Tell the Ferengi if they have shield generators on board or shield boosters we will take them. Tell them this is no time for them to bargain the price. If they want to help, help. If they want payment they can get it from the Borg."

Lt Uhura beeped back. "The Klingon ships have surrounded the Ferengi freighter, Sir. It seems they are negotiating with them." Crusher thought to himself what Klingon negotiations with Ferengi would sound like "Give us the stuff and we will let you live" and all the big eared Ferengi running around begging for their lives.

"Commander Adama, What is the primary defenses of your fleet?" Crusher asked. Lee thinking this was an odd question answered "Well, our Viper fighters are very effective at keeping the Cylon raiders at a distance. If we get over whelmed or they jump on top of us with a basestar, we have FTL jumps always on the standby. We can spin up our FTL drives in a matter of a few seconds." "Do you not have any defense shields?" "Defense Shields? Do you have any idea of the power that would take to create a shield to surround this ship to stop a twenty megaton thermonuclear blast?" "Thermonuclear?" is all Wesley could say. Thermonuclear is a great weapon is you never want to get near the thing again. the Federation has not even used nuclear energy in centuries. The last time that method was used for anything was the war before Dr. Zefram Cochran developed warp-drive. Now nearly all warp capable species use dilithium variations to power nearly everything. This was not looking good. They need shields to defend themselves from the new Borg enemy Q warned him about and no way to power it.

"Capitan Crusher, The Klingon ships say they have reached an agreement with the Ferengi freighter. They have fifteen Romulan shield generators" Uhura paused for the effect "With two dozen dilithium mini-power packs" Things began to look better. "Commander, I hate to sound demanding. We need to begin evacuation of the smaller ships. We are going to be traveling through some BAD sectors. The smaller amount of ships to defend the better." Adama responded "With all due respects Captain, These people on some of these smaller ships have never been on another vessel. You are telling me they have to give up the only home they know?" "Commander can we drop the formalities here? We have too much work to do and in a very short time we will have a race breathing down our necks that will make your Cylons look like peacemakers. We are in the heart of their territory and to be honest with you I would much rather be somewhere else in the next few days. Preferably closer to Qo'noS." About that time a crew mate on the bridge brought Lee a slip of paper. He read it, folded it to slip into his pocket, and spoke. "Well Sir with due respect, in thirty years of our trek through the stars to find Earth, We have maintained a form of elected government. I have just received word that our president is in route to Galatica to meet with you and to discuss our safe passage to Earth." "That is fine Commander I can grant that respect." He paused for second "Did you say in route? Is this not the command ship?" "Yes,and Yes, His ship is in landing formation with the Galatica. He should be on board in in the next few minutes." Wesley whispered "Do these people have any idea of the use of a transporter?" Tuvok just looked at him with that stern Vulcan look of just be patient, they will catch on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

As the Borged Number Six stepped aside the imperious leader saw a sight he had not seen in many a thousand yarhen. He only uttered one word "Medusa". With that sound the Supreme Borg Queen looked at the screen tilted her head and uttered a name not heard by the Cylons in nearly as long of a time. "Achilles"

* * *

And that ladies and gentlemen is where it ground to a halt, because the president of the colonies in route to Galatica I had in mind was the character of Billy who was Roselin's assistant. Well followers of BSG 2.0, we know how that turned out! So at that point I made the decision to put the project on hold, to let the plot play out. Well Ron Moore threw us all a curve ball with the ending. With a 150,000 year time gap between BSG 2.0 and Trek, this story line could never happen. Or could it? So Say We All 2.0 is baning around in my head and has peeked out an eyeball and ear hole a few times......

Stay Tuned.............


End file.
